sandsohfandomcom-20200213-history
Lore Timeline
Preface The following is a basic timeline of events, from the evolution of the Eosapians to the rise of Humanity. Mostly relevant for aliens. Most of the timeline is OOC Knowledge to non-Convent races, as most of it has been lost to time. Note: Bya and Mya stand for Billion and Million years ago. The Beginning * 1.2 Bya: A Dark Matter Comet strikes a planet, wiping out 99% of all species, save for the few aquatic ones. The Dark Matter in the environment increases the rate of evolutionary mutation and one of the aquatic species becomes the Eosapians. * 1 Bya: The Eosapians discover FTL flight. The Oro race fully evolves, eventually leaving their planet in space exploration. * 998 Mya: A wandering black hole destroys the Oro homeworld, causing the Oro to begin cloning techniques to preserve their species. * 950 Mya: The Oro discover the Eosapians, detecting their ability to manipulate dark matter and dark energy, causing them to steal Eosapian genetic material to try and make use of it, sparking a conflict. * 949 Mya: The Oro flee from Eosapian space to preserve the remainder of their numbers * 930 Mya: A ship comprised of pure dark energy is spotted by the Oro, but the Oro ship fled before any contact could transpire. * 900 Mya: The Oro discover the Natah and rescue them from extinction. One Oro ship captain has a revelation and the Oro Convent is founded. * 890 Mya: two more races: The Erita and the Fegni are converted and join the Convent * 880 Mya: The Oro Convent again spots the dark energy ship. When they attempted contact, it attacked them. This marks the first true contact with the race now known as the Dom’Kavosh. The Supremacy War * 875 Mya: The Dom’Kavosh overwhelm the Convent’s defenses and force them to relinquish more and more territory * 866 Mya: The Gnoi join the Convent, as a protective measure, as they lay in the Dom’Kavosh’s path of destruction * 860 Mya: the Convent’s cloning technology is tweaked into mass production, slowing the advance of the Dom’Kavosh. * 850 Mya: The Oro Convent’s expendable flash clones halt the Dom’Kavosh in their tracks, giving the Convent time to regroup. * 849 Mya: without any explained reason, the Dom’Kavosh stop attacking. The Convent uses this unofficial cease fire to move their civilization to the Large Magellanic Cloud. Golden Age of the Convent * 844 Mya: The Convent makes first contact with the Echobi and construction begins on the Grand Temple of the Oro * 830 Mya: The Convent moves into the Small Magellanic Cloud, converting the Fumagari and the Naelth * 825 Mya: Without warning, the Dom’Kavosh violently attack the Eosapians, driving them off their homeworld and splitting them apart in their ships, hunting them. This marks the start of the Dom’Kavosh terrorization of the galaxy. The Eosapians become nomadic, to prevent genocide. * 700 Mya: The Convent returns to the Milky Way proper, after controlling the rest of the satellite galaxies though more cautious. * 680 Mya: the Order of the Seekers is formed in the Convent. * 677 Mya: the Convent’s policies of caring for members begins to cause hardship in terms of food and other necessities. * 600 Mya: the hyperintelligent Corti join the Convent and quickly become a major race. The Bloody Age * 575 Mya: The Corti present a solution to the convent about the supply crises. The Convent becomes more violent, focused on feeding their people through the ritualistic sacrifice of other sapient beings not part of the Convent. The Echobi, due to their contributions, are spared, becoming the first Vassal Race, before the status was even official. Within a few thousand years, the Large and Small Magellanic clouds are devoid of non-Convent sapient life. * 530 Mya: The Convent introduces a harvest system to prevent their cattle races from dying off. * 500 Mya: The Convent makes contact with the Ossion. The Ossion give them the means to tamper with genetics in exchange for protection from the Dom’Kavosh, becoming the second Vassal Race. * 430 Mya: The Oro race is extinct. The Convent chooses to honor their founders by using their genetics in the flash clones, so the spirit lives on. * 400 Mya: The Convent destroys multiple star clusters to attempt to eradicate a highly contagious, intelligent macrovirus infection. The remains of this become the Nestubius Nebula * 370 Mya: The origin of the Macrovirus is spotted in Canis Major Dwarf Galaxy. The Convent stores a few samples for study, destroying the rest. * 350 Mya: The Eosapians, in a joint effort with the Natah and a now extinct psychic race, construct a massive psychic barrier around the Milky Way and the Satellite Galaxies, preventing travel in or out of the Milky Way. * 220 Mya: the Convent discovers a small Macroviral infection on the 2nd planet of a backwater star system. They alter the climate of the planet, eradicating the Macrovirus and the primitive intelligent race on it. This planet is eventually named Venus by humanity. * 100 Mya: The Natah birthrates begin to decline, making them endangered. Age of Terror * 700,000 years ago: the Dom’Kavosh are credited with the extermination of 120 species, as well as the constant harassing of a multitude of others * 620,000 years ago: A Dom’Kavosh hunter party is destroyed attempting to enter the Large Magellanic Cloud. * 619,028 years ago: Another Dom’Kavosh hunter party is destroyed attempting to enter the Metius Nebula, though the Convent forces are lost with all hands * 607,884 years ago: The Vanir join the Convent. * 250,000 years ago: The Cresians enter the universe through a wormhole, eventually setting up a small colony. * 241,482 years ago: The Cresians are attacked by the Dom’Kavosh, though it’s considered minor, compared to the normal attacks. * 2,520 years ago: Humanity becomes a spacefaring race. Age of Promise * 4667 CE: The Dom'Kavosh are defeated by humanity, the first race to ever do so, causing the Dom'Kavosh to vanish. * 4681 CE: Humanity assists in the Convent Civil War, altering the balance of power in the galaxy. Category:Lore Category:Starter File